


A Profecia

by Mangold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alfas, Betas, Conselho, Drama & Romance, Equilibrio Sobrenatural, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Missão, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles Stilinski, sobrenatural, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangold/pseuds/Mangold
Summary: Uma profecia nada mais é que um vislumbre de uma possível verdade, isso faz com que saber dela torne as coisas confusas e caóticas, afinal, saber sobre o futuro pode te deixar tentado a querer mudá-lo, a questão é: O futuro é ou não imutável? Para um certo grupo de pessoas a resposta é sim.O Conselho foi criado há muito tempo com o objetivo de manter o equilíbrio entre o mundo humano e o sobrenatural. Entre eles estão os Stilinski, uma das mais antigas e influentes famílias de lobos nascidos. Desde o início eles mantiveram sua cadeira junto ao conselho, podendo tomar a frente dos assuntos sobre a sua própria espécie.Agora, com 53 anos, Noah deixa seu lugar para seu filho e como sua primeira missão: Stiles terá que se infiltrar na alcateia Hale e vigiar um alfa genuíno, impedindo que a profecia da bruxa se cumpra. Porém, as coisas não saem como o planejado e o Stilinski mais novo terá que escolher entre o seu dever como membro do Conselho e o seu coração.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo - Presságio

Os animais que vasta floresta — impossível de localizar caso você não saiba onde procurar — olhavam para a casa que minúscula, de longe, era possível sentir o clima mórbido que se espalhava cada vez mais. Era naquele lugar que acontecia semanalmente a reunião do Conselho, todavia, devido a um grande imprevisto, que nenhum deles contava, teve que encontrar mais cedo do que esperavam.

— Agradeço por ter vindo! — pronunciou a Bruxa, Sarabelly, a primeira que se sentou na cadeira — na ponta esquerda. Todos os outros seis percebiam a expressão abatida que ela carga. Olhando para ela, poucos poderiam acreditar que aquela tinha bruxa mais de 500 anos, seus poderes eram extensos, algo que muitos a chamavam de amaldiçoada; pois era raro bruxas como ela.

— Você disse que teve uma visão. Julgamos pelo seu tom que era urgente! — O olhar de todos caiu sobre o mais novo membro que fez a cadeira de seu pai: Stiles Stilinski. Seu tom de voz era sério, ao ponto de nem parecer ser de um jovem adulto com seus dezenove anos.

— O Stilinski está certo! — disse o Elfo, Hildegart, o segundo mais velho da sala, carregando consigo a sua expressão de cansaço e de experiências. Quando ele se sentou, todos fizeram o mesmo. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de passar o olhar entre todos os membros, uma mania queu ao longo do tempo. Da sua direita para a esquerda, atentoolhou para cada um, todos os expressões que todos os seus pesaram igualmente: Apreensivos.

Pousou seu olhar, ao seu lado direito, no Kitsune conhecido como Kaira. Logo olhou para o vampiro que se ausentou ao seu lado, Mitchell, sendo o quarto mais velho do Conselho, vindo depois kaira. Ao lado dele estava o lobisomem Stilinski, o olhar dele era tão sério para a sua idade em sua concepção, tão determinado. Depois vinha a fada, Branco, sempre achou que era ela que tinha mais sangues nas mãos antes de aprender a se controlar. Ao lado dela, estava o gênio Moritz, que apesar de estar preocupado com a situação, era o único que ainda parecia carregar aquele ar de tédio. Por fim, vinha a bruxa, estava sentado ao seu lado esquerdo. Hildegart descansou seus olhos nela, até assentir para que ela pudesse começar a falar.

Sarabelly fechou os olhos; a visão que ela teve sobre o futuro ainda a perturbava. Em todos esses anos, jamais teve um vislumbre como aquele, houve um parecido, mas nada se compara com a escala que este atingia.

— Ontem à noite, eu tive uma visão. Como sei eu não convocar uma reunião para o nosso cronograma apenas por causa disso, mas esse presságio em particular me fez tremer, de uma maneira que eu não esperava. — O rosto de todos estavam atentos, sérios demais. Logo ela continuou, tomando fôlego. — Vocês já imaginam que é algo sério, entretanto o problema em si não é apenas o presságio, é a questão de compreendê-lo. — Com um simples estalar de dedos, uma massa apareceu na frente de cada um. — Na minha visão: Eu vi um lobisomem alfa genuíno, ruindo. Vários corpos de seres sobrenaturais, tanto os impuros quanto os inocentes, mortos. E uma mulher humana em cima de todos impondo seu poder.

Os olhares de todos se arregalaram, principalmente de Stiles no momento em que ela pronunciou: _genuíno_.

 _Um alfa raro; que vai ruir._ Pensou Stiles, tenebroso.

Sarabelly continuou: 

— Eu resolvi adiantar como coisas, tentei desvendar um pouco sobre, mas obviamente não descobri tudo, como por exemplo sobre a humana, certamente será alguma que descobriu sobre o nosso mundo por acaso. Mas o alfa genuíno, consegui informações necessárias. Por favor, abram na primeira página. — E como foi pedido, aberto; era uma foto de um adolescente qualquer. Stiles olhou por cima da ficha e logo seus olhos focaram uma parte específica: humano. O lobo estalou a língua no céu na boca de puro desgosto, saber que o alfa genuíno seria mordido uma era decepcionante em várias formas. — Este é Scott Mccall, como se pode ver ele é um humano, ou melhor, era. A um ano atrás ele foi mordido por Peter Hale que estava descontrolado devido ao coma que estava...

— Espera! — A bruxa foi interrompida por White, a fada. — Sara, como assim Peter Hale? Não era Laura Hale a alfa? — Stiles nem precisou saber a resposta da outra, pois ele já sabia.

— Ele a matou! 

Ah, não! — Branco abriu a boca chocada, olhando logo em seguida para o Stilinski. — Vocês lobos não tem o figurino de que membros da alcateia são como seus próprios membros e tudo mais? E perdê-los é algo horrível. — Ela parecia completamente indignada. Nem um pouco hipócrita, em sua opinião. Quando mais nova, e não tinha controle algum sobre seu poder, ela exterminou a família em meio ao surto. Então veja-la reclamando da atitude de um lobo descontrolado que matou um parente era um tanto quanto que irlimia, mas Stiles ignorou.

— Ele não estava sã. Você por um acaso estaria sã caso foi queimada queimada viva e sobrevive? Onde, no fim, escuta sempre os gritos de socorro em sua família? — Mesmo sendo novo no Conselho, Stiles tinha uma língua afiada, não baixava a cabeça.

— Tem razão. Perdoe-me, acabei me equivocando. 

Como ninguém proferiu mais nada, a bruxa continuou:

— Como eu ia dizerndo, ele foi mordido por Peter Hale, não tive tempo de fazer uma pesquisa minuciosa, mas farei depois. Enfim, ele virou um ômega já que o Hale estava descontrolado e em busca de vingança, mas Derek Hale apareceu na cidade em busca de sua irmã e o ajudou. Muitas coisas aconteceram depois disso, mas não é o foco principal, por enquanto. A questão é que este lobisomem mordido vai se tornar um genuíno, que de alguma forma vai ruir. — E desviou o olhar para o Stilinski. — Como isso acontece? — questionou Sarabelly.

O lobo respirou fundo, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

— É difícil dizer. Alfas genuínos são extremamente raros, e quando perdem a sua posição de alfa é devido que seu beta, aquele de fato mordeu retir, a sua faísca, mas este beta não se torna um genuíno. Se existe outra forma de um alfa esses ruir — balançou a cabeça —, eu não sei dizer.

— Entendo — murmurou ela.

— Não vamos pensar muito nesse alfa, não sabemos se ele é a chave ou apenas a faísca para o acontecimento — pronunciou o elfo.

— Tem razão, Hildegart, o foco agora não é sobre esse lobisomem mordido e sim sobre a humana. — A voz prepotente de Mitchell se fez presente.

— Uma humana impondo o seu poder sobre nós — murmurou Moritz, com a mão sobre o queixo. — Isso é interessante de certa forma.

— Como você pode achar algo desse tipo interessante?! — ralhou Kaira, levantando-se, ela estava furiosa, apertava o seu punho com tanta força que traços de sangue pingavam no chão.

— Como você não acha interessante? Estamos falando de uma humana, demonstrando seu poder em cima de vários corpos, uma simples humana — debochou, levantando-se também, desafiando-a.

— Nunca subestime seu inimigo — proferiu Stiles, tendo a atenção de todos sobre si, que permanecia folhando o pequeno dado arquivo pela bruxa. — Ao fazer isso acabará sentenciando a sua morte, mesmo que seja uma reles humana. Seja qual para o motivo dela conseguir chegar onde chegou na profecia, de forma envolver esse... _alfa_. — disse aquilo com um gosto amargo na boca, ainda não engoliu o fato de um mordido ser um alfa raro. Trincou o maxilar de raiva, mas respirou fundo antes de continuar: — Talvez o início de tudo, seja em Beacon Hills. A cidade do alfa. — E olhou determinado para a bruxa.

E todos eles ficaram em silêncio, mas Sarabelly sorriu de canto.

— O Stilinski tem razão; a origem dessa humana, o ponto em que ela ganha força, digamos assim. Ainda não sabe o porquê de Scott Mccall estar aparentemente envolvido, mas precisamos evitar que ele se concretize.

Stiles deu uma sutil risada.

— Um alfa que nem deve saber sobre as leis dos lobisomens, certamente fez escolhas estúpidas. É por isso que detesto mordidos, eles não prezam as tradições, agem por impulso e acaba de alguma forma conseguindo destruir o equilíbrio, _patético._

— Não seria mais fácil fazer igual a Chernobill? Resolvemos isso num tapa — disse o gênio.

— Não seja estupido — bradou Mitchell, levantando-se. Stiles observava todos os membros de pé, com os nervos à flor da pele. _Eles menos percebiam que ficar que está jeito era estúpido?_ O Pensa. — Aquilo foi um erro! Não devemos tomar essa nova medida, apenas em caso extremo.

— E isso por um acaso não é? — indagou a fada. Os ânimos de todos estavam aumentando cada vez mais, menos Stiles, que permanecia quieto. Sim, ele estava nervoso com a situação, mas precisava se manter calmo no cenário como esse. E, Sarabelly notou isso.

— Existem meios de resolver esses problemas sem... — Sua frase morreu assim como sua boca ficou seca. Para Mitchell, assim como os membros antigos, lembrar aquele incidente; o deles pecado. Fez se sentir como se tinha sido caso não ter sido. — Foi um erro do Conselho, um erro que não queremos cometer novamente.

— Mitschell tem razão, Moritz e White. O Conselho cometeu um erro devido ao medo, tomamos uma decisão precipitada, não faremos isso de novo. — Hildegart tomou a palavra. 

— Exato! — disse Sarabelly. — Foi por isso que já planejei uma maneira de manter a situação sob o controle, isso se todos aprovarem. — Os mais antigos do Conselho foram os primeiros a assentir e sentar-se novamente. Mas, Mortiz e White demoraram um pouco antes de suspirarem e sentarem, indicando que estão ouvindo.

Stiles nem precisou dizer nada, era óbvio que ele concorda, ele sabia sobre o ocorrido, seu pai estava no Conselho na época. Ele comentou consigo em relação a decisão que eles tomaram, o quanto se arrependiam; tudo porque eles tiveram medo do desconhecido: o primeiro híbrido. Era algo novo, completamente desconhecido. E o medo que tinha: os cegou. E eles carregam essa cruz até hoje.

Sarabelly tomou o fôlego antes de pronunciar:

— Como não temos certeza de como acontecer os acontecimentos até a final da profecia, manda alguém do Conselho para fazer o possível e o impossível para evitar a concretização.

— Acha que esse plano tem muitas falhas, Sarabelly? — indagou White, num tom sombrio.

— É um risco que vamos correr — pronunciou Hildegart, sério.

— Sim, os riscos são grandes — admitiu a bruxa, fechando brevemente os olhos. — Por isso, iremos votar! — E olhou para cada um.

Moritz foi o primeiro a levantar a mão, emitindo: 

— Eu voto em destruir Beacon Hills!

Sarabelly ficou tensa, assim como os outros membros antigos.

— Eu voto em destruir Beacon Hills! — disse White, levantando também a sua mão.

— Eu sou a favor do plano de Sara — comentou Hildegart, deixando a situação mais tensa possível.

Estava empatado.

— Eu voto no plano — disse Mitschell.

Kaira levantou a mão, mas nada saiu de sua boca, estava indecisa. Odiava a ideia de destruir a cidade, mas temia aquele plano, as chances de tudo dar errado eram grandes. A Kitsune tremia e, quando finalmente tomou a sua decisão, proferiu:

— Eu voto em destruir Beacon Hills. — Um gosto amargo invadiu a sua boca, sabia que iria se arrepender por ter tomado aquela escolha, mas destruir Beacon Hills parecia ser a solução mais segura.

Novamente, estava empatado, sobrando assim para o Stilinski decidir o voto final. Estalou a língua no céu da boca, odiando isso. Queria que a votação tivesse se encerrado antes de sobrar para ele, agora uma enorme carga caiu sobre si, dependendo de sua escolha, as consequências poderiam ser catastróficas.

— Stiles, a decisão é sua — Hildegart anunciou —, escolha sabiamente. 

_Elfo desgraçado_ , pensava Stiles, trincando o maxilar. Ele estava pressionando-o, como odiava ser pressionado. Em sua opinião deveria acabar com tudo de uma vez, mesmo se seu instinto lhe dizia outra coisa, era mais fácil acabar de um jeito rápido, pois foi como White disse: Era um plano arriscado, quem seria o membro louco a tentar evitar a catástrofe? Sabendo que existia a possibilidade de tudo dar errado e ser culpa de um deles.

Por isso, levantou a mão, decidido, todavia, ao abrir a boca permaneceu mudo… e as palavras de seu pai invadiram a sua mente.

_“Eu me culpo constantemente do incidente em Chernobill, mesmo que todos os outros membros tivessem decidido que deveria destruir a cidade, eu ainda tinha o meu voto. E eu fui totalmente contra o que os meus instintos diziam; tomado pela pressão e pela decisão mais fácil; eu fiz uma escolha errada. Mesmo que o meu voto fosse contrário do deles, se eu tivesse dito o que realmente pensava, talvez, mas só talvez as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Eu nunca fui de me impor em certas coisas, por isso Stiles, confie em si mesmo, não decida pela influência de outros.”_

— Eu voto a favor do plano!

Sarabelly sorriu aliviada.

— Então está decidido! — Tanto White quanto Moritz ficaram tensos; era uma péssima ideia, era o que se passava na mente deles. Já Kaira não sabia dizer que sentimento lhe dominava: medo ou alívio. Ela ainda sentia sua mão tremendo, mesmo que tentasse se manter calma. — Para o plano eu já tenho alguém em mente. — E fixou o seu olhar em Stiles que já estava amargamente se arrependendo de sua escolha. Sarabelly deu uma sutil risada, já imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dele. 

— Certamente Stiles é a melhor opção— proferiu Hildegart —, além dele ser um lobisomem, é o mais jovem entre nós, conseguiria se infiltrar facilmente.

Stiles não gostando nem um pouco do rumo das coisas.

No fim, todos concordaram que era uma melhor opção. Ninguém pensou que existia a mínima possibilidade dele querer matar o lobisomem mordido? Porque sim, existia essa chance, se Stiles estivesse na presença desse alfa genuíno e ele acabasse tirando-o do sério, ele certamente poderia matar-lo. Mordidos tinham a tendência de agirem como queriam, não possuíam respeito, ignoravam tudo e nem faziam questão de saber sobre a própria cultura. Stiles sentia raiva deles. Mas ele deixou seus sentimentos de lado, pelo bem da missão.

— O que eu preciso fazer? — indagou determinado, algo que deixou os outros seis membros confiantes. Stiles não era a melhor opção apenas por ser o mais jovem, diferente dos outros membros, ele sabia separar seus sentimentos; não seria influenciado.

Sarabelly cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, proferindo:

— Aproxime-se de Scott Mccall e do Pack Hale, fique de olho em cada movimento até o momento em que ela aparecer. Por ser uma missão delicada, quero que faça uma abordagem diferente do habitual: não anuncia que o Conselho está na cidade. — Isso fez com que os outros arregalassem os olhos, mas Sarabelly permaneceu séria e continuou:

— Não sabemos em que o momento vai ocorrer os eventos da minha visão, por isso tudo deve ser feito de forma calculada. Tudo tem um efeito dominó, nosso objetivo é manter o equilíbrio e é o que faremos! Por isso não anuncia nada, caso precisar de algum conselho, peça à druida da cidade, mesmo que ele não atue mais devido ao ocorrido com a família Hale. O druida não pode dizer nada para os outros sobre nós.

 _Apesar de Stiles achar que não precisaria entrar em contato com a druida._ O Pensa.

— Para nos deixar atualizados: Mande um relatório semanal, caso ocorra algo grave que preciso de mais opiniões, conta-nos o mais rápido que conseguir. Finja ser um humano, assim ter mais chance de conseguir confiança. — Fez uma careta diante do pedido, mas ele sabia que ela tinha razão.

— E ter cuidado, Stiles! Deucalion está na cidade, eu ainda não pesquisei o fundo o que ele quer, mas eu irei terminar minha pesquisa e deixar tudo anotado para você. — O lobisomem balançou a cabeça. — Você estará livre para decidir o que achar melhor para evitar que a visão se concretize.

Stiles sorriu com isso.

— Não deixe descobrir sobre você — pediu por fim, fazendo Stiles alargar ainda mais o seu sorriso.

— Não se preocupe, irei disfarçar o meu cheiro. Eles nem saberão que lá está lá, são tão patéticos. — _Aquilo seria divertido_ , pensava Stiles, passando a língua sobre os lábios.


	2. Capítulo I - Reconhecimento E Aproximação

Suspirou ao depositar a última caixa — com os seus pertences — no chão perto da copa. Olhou brevemente para a sala de estar e, no fundo, agradeceu que quem mobiliou o local tinha sido Sarabelly. Stiles tinha certeza de que se tivesse sido qualquer uns dos outros, a decoração da casa iria parecer em estilo medieval e olha lá.

Olhou para o seu laptop que estava em cima da copa e o ligou o mais breve possível, outra coisa boa que a bruxa providenciou foi uma internet para Stiles. O lobo não conseguia acreditar que a mais velha do Conselho era a que mais estava por dentro das modernidades. Os outros gostavam de morar na floresta com suas casas antigas longe de tudo. Abriu o seu Skype e logo recebeu uma ligação de vídeochamada do seu pai. Sentou-se na banqueta e sorriu ao atendê-lo.

— Oi, pai. — Noah abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o seu filho.

— Oi, filho, como está? A casa é apresentável? Ou está parecendo aquelas casas de filmes de terror? Se estiver… meus pêsames meu filho. — E fez uma cara de luto, tentando esconder o sorriso discreto que crescia no canto de sua boca. — Se Hildegart ou Mitchell foi quem escolheu e decorou, boa sorte. — E não se aguentou, riu que se acabou. Stiles só olhava para o seu pai com a cara fechada, mas sorriu irônico quando ele gritou um “Ai” após sua mãe ter dado um tapa nele.

— Uma mãe sempre protege seus filhotes. Obrigado, mãe — disse Stiles, recebendo um olhar carinhoso dela e um rosto fechado de seu pai.

— Vocês são chatos — murmurou Noah.

— Não fique fazendo graça com o seu filho, coitado, já pensou se eles tiverem mesmo decorado o lugar? Nosso filho seria tachado como estranho, ele sofreria para se enturmar, meu Deus… — lastimou-se.

— Mãe! — interrompeu Stiles, indignado em ver eles dois rindo. Bufou e logo em seguida disse: — Foi a Sarabelly que decorou. E ainda por cima me deixou um Jipe. — Seu olhar logo desviou para o seu gato, Nick, que estava sentado ao lado do laptop, olhando-o. E Stiles sabia exatamente o que ele queria: colo.

Pegou Nick e passou a acariciar ele, recebendo em troca um ronronar; Stiles nunca entendeu como um gato conseguiu ficar ao lado de lobos. Voltou o seu olhar para os seus pais que estavam conversando entre si até repararem o olhar atento do filho.

— E então, filho, como foi de viagem? — indagou Claudia. 

— Foi tranquilo, mãe. 

— Que bom, querido. Tenha uma boa sorte em sua primeira missão, sei que tudo dará certo. — E despediu-se, deixando apenas ele e seu pai.

— Filho — chamou num tom sério —, se tiver alguma dúvida, alguma preocupação que queira compartilhar, pode contar comigo. — Stiles balançou a cabeça. — Sua mãe e eu estamos planejando fazer uma viagem, mas pode me chamar a qualquer momento, também pode usar isso como desculpa pela casa estar vazia e estar só você; eles irão ouvir seus batimentos então ficará tudo bem, terá um ponto para conquistar a confiança deles. — Stiles, novamente, balançou a cabeça, atento a tudo o que o seu pai dizia. — E não esqueça de alimentar o gato.

Riu antes de responder:

— Pode deixar, pai, obrigado.

— Vou desligando, boa sorte, apesar que eu sei que você se sairá muito bem. — Sorriu. Ambos se despediram e Stiles finalizou a chamada, desviando o olhar para Nick. 

— Pois é, Nick, temos um longo dia pela frente — disse ao desviar o olhar para as caixas. Não eram muitas; algumas fotos com a sua família e outras sozinho, seus livros, os livros de ocultismo — estes ele teria que mantê-los dentro da caixa e debaixo da cama —, suas roupas e outras coisas pequenas… isso ele poderia arrumar depois. Primeiro deveria focar na comida.

Levantou-se e deixou Nick no chão, seguindo rumo a cozinha; a geladeira estava ligada. Franziu o cenho por causa disso e pensou:  _ “Será que Sarabelly providenciou até mesmo a comida?” _ . Teve a sua resposta assim que abriu a porta e ela estava abastecida, assim como os armários; sorriu por causa disso, a bruxa estava realmente empenhada para que o Stilinski conseguisse fazer a missão da forma mais tranquila: Uma casa comum, móveis comuns, uma internet boa, e abastecido de comida. Agradecia internamente por ter feito o seu voto devido aos seus instintos e pelo o que seu pai tinha lhe comentado anteriormente. Se tivesse feito a escolha mais fácil, não teria como saber as consequências disso; culpa era muito possível.

Stiles colocou as suas músicas para rolar em seu laptop e começou a ajeitar as suas coisas. Estava de certa forma bastante animado com aquela missão; tudo o que poderia descobrir sobre a alcateia Hale e Scott Maccall, quem sabe o que o Conselho poderia fazer com eles caso eles tomassem rumos diferentes. Por sorte, antes de entrar na cidade já tinha mascarado o seu cheiro, assim não teria nenhuma trilha sua por Beacon Hills.

Com tudo pronto, viu que já era quase cinco horas da tarde. Alimentou o seu gato e pegou as chaves do Jipe; uma boa volta na cidade seria bom para saber todos os seus pontos caso precisasse ir algum lugar. Andou e andou pela cidade, sorrindo de canto em reparar que a cidade era bem pequena, fácil de chegar onde quisesse. A única parte que ainda não se aventurou foi a floresta, teria que fazer isso outro dia, numa corrida talvez. Quando retornou para casa, viu que recebeu um e-mail de Sarabelly — ficou impressionado que ela usava tecnologia, mas ignorou logo depois — e imprimiu o relatório que ela enviou — ainda bem que ele tinha impressora. Prendeu os papéis com o prendedor de papel e jogou-se no sofá, ajeitando-se brevemente.

— Bom, vamos lá — murmurou, sentindo Nick pular em seu colo e ajustar-se ali mesmo entre suas pernas. — Hum… — Lia atentamente tudo o que Sarabelly pesquisou, passando logo em seguida murmurar as coisas mais importantes do que lia. — Scott foi mordido por Peter quando estava andando de bicicleta… Ele era ásmatico, interessante. Conseguiu fazer parte do titular no time de Lacrosse, algo que tanto queria… hum, certamente ele deve utilizar seus reflexos de lobisomem… Tem senso de heroísmo — revirou os olhos —, era só o que me faltava.

— Namorou brevemente Allison Argent, mas terminaram o relacionamento… Argent? Sério Maccall?! — bufou. — É um caso perdido esse mordido... Derek Hale o ajudou a se controlar, acho que esse controle deveria estar entre aspas — soltou uma risada —, pois tenho certeza de que controle não deve ter muito. Hum, vejamos, bla, bla, bla, Peter morreu, bla, bla, bla — murmurava em pleno tédio. — Kate Argent morreu, hum, interessante, Peter Hale enfim matou a vadia louca, mas morreu nas mãos do sobrinho, que virou alfa, quanta ironia. Mas parece que ele volta a vida graças a Lydia Martin… uma banshee, interessante. — Sorriu, pensando em como ficar perto dela talvez lhe traga algum benefício.

— Ora, ora, um Kanima… Jackson Whittemore, adotado, interessante… foi controlado por um tal de Matt, depois por Gerard… esse velho psicopata, tsc! — Desviou o olhar para o relógio que estava na parede, já estava tarde, precisava terminar de ler logo esse relatório. Voltou a sua leitura. — Então Deucalion está querendo mais alfas em sua alcateia de alfa patética. — E passou a gargalhar, assustando Nick que saiu de colo. — É tão engraçado um homem de visão decair tanto; uma pena que não posso intervir, seria tão divertido. — Sorriu de canto. Terminou de ler tudo, no fim, ria balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Mesmo que tivesse que se manter como um simples humano, talvez as coisas não seriam num tédio total. Apagou todas as luzes da casa e seguiu para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama, dormindo logo em seguida, podendo sentir Nick deitar próximo de sua perna esquerda.

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte quando chegou na escola, agradeceu que o Conselho deu um jeito de deixa-lo próximo de Scott em certas matérias, não em todas evitando assim que desconfiem, mas o suficiente para que pudesse se aproximar dele. Na primeira semana, tratou de observar o grupo deles a distância — Allison Argent não estava entre eles, pelo que Stiles lembra, ela estava em Paris tomando um tempo para si, após descobrir que além de sua tia e avô, sua mãe também era uma desequilibrada.

Viu como Scott agia no campo de Lacrosse e notou em como ele evitava em usar muito suas habilidades. Tinha estreitado os olhos naquele momento, certamente ele tomou algum ou outro juízo, todavia, esse seu pensamento logo foi embora ao notar em como ele era péssimo em se misturar entre os demais; ele era tão óbvio. Stiles já estava achando que os humanos eram burros por não notarem nada. Eles até falavam alto sobre o sobrenatural. Um caso perdido em sua opinião. Perguntando-se mentalmente como ele ainda não tinha morrido durante o ano. Acabou por descobrir naquela semana também que Deucalion tinha sequestrado dois betas de Derek Hale, teve que revirar os olhos diante daquilo. Aquele que tanto se gaba em querer de se chamar de lobo demônio utiliza métodos tão medíocres, se ele fosse realmente tudo aquilo, bastava persuadi-lo, quem possui uma boa lábia conquista qualquer um; e um lobo de visão como ele era antigamente teria conseguido, mas agora, era digno de pena na opinião de Stiles.

Stilinski aproveitou também e inscreveu-se no time de Lacrosse, talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade em querer se aproximar de Scott, pois reparou que naquele ano ele queria dedicar-se aos estudos, então chamar a atenção dele em sala de aula parecia estar fora de cogitação. No jogo as coisas fluíram de uma boa maneira, evitou conversar com os outros jogadores, como também eles não faziam questão de se aproximar; certamente Scott logo, logo iria puxar assunto com ele, pois Stiles já sentia as olhadas dele em suas costas.

— Enfim, quinta, logo chega o fim de semana — cantarolou Stiles, jogando-se no sofá, após chegar em casa do treino de Lacrosse. A primeira semana de reconhecimento poderia dizer, com orgulho, que foi um sucesso, já que ao final do treino sentiu Scott aproximar-se, mas parou devido a mensagem que recebeu em seu celular. Sim, Stiles usava sua super audição quando estava próximo do grupinho de Scott, mas diferente do futuro alfa, ele sabia disfarçar.

Mais tarde teria que fazer um relatório da semana como Sarabelly tinha lhe pedido, mas antes disso, tinha algo que Stiles queria resolver: uma ponta solta. Durante o dia inteiro aproveitou e ficou assistindo Amazon Prime com Nick, apenas parou quando o relógio apontou que era seis da tarde. Aprontou-se e foi resolver a pequena ponta solta, aproveitando que os Argent’s não estavam na cidade. No cofre escondido no quarto de “seus pais”, Stiles retirou uma caixa fina e comprida de lá; ao verificar o conteúdo dentro sorriu e o pegou com extremo cuidado.

Quando chegou ao asilo, andava pelo corredor tranquilamente; ficava impressionado em como o lugar estava praticamente deserto e, também, sem câmeras. Balançou a cabeça devido a ingenuidade deles. O quarto de Gerard estava logo ali na frente, sorriu de canto e fez a melhor cara de perdido possível.

— Vovô? — chamou. Quando Gerard lhe olhou continuou: — Oh! Perdão, eu achei que fosse o meu avô, estou preocupado com ele após o ocorrido, desculpe novamente. — Olhou mais atentamente e segurou o sorriso que tanto queria sair, via o sangue preto escorrendo no nariz dele. Fingiu uma cara de preocupado e aproximou-se. Notava que o Argent estava levemente desconfiado. — Está tudo bem? E-eu v-vou chamar um enfermeiro, você está sangrando muito. — Quando se virou, escutou ele lhe chamar, dizendo que não era necessário. Sorriu, mas logo se fez preocupado novamente. — Tem certeza? Isso não é normal!

— Tem razão, não é normal. Escute criança, qual o seu nome?

— Hum... — Remexeu-se. — Josh.

— Sente-se aqui, Josh. — Apontou para a poltrona na frente dele. Como pedido, Stiles se sentou. — Você acredita no sobrenatural?

— Tipo vampiro? — Franziu o cenho.

— Exato!

Stiles deu uma sutil risada.

— É claro que isso não existe — desconversou, levantando-se. — Preciso visitar o meu avô.

— Sente-se, Josh. — Stiles queria tanto sorrir pelo tom de voz do outro, mas se segurou e fez o que ele “ordenou”. — Quando eu te contar a verdade que ninguém quer ver, você verá tudo diferente... — E ele começou a contar. Stiles fingia surpresa, medo, um misto de expressões conforme ele falava sobre sobrenatural; em como eles eram uma abominação, monstros. Tudo do seu jeito distorcido, que caçadores eram heróis, Stiles concordava na parte de parar um sobrenatural que mata humanos, mas matar sobrenaturais inocentes, sentia vontade de arrancar a jugular de Gerard. Após tudo, Stiles sorriu irônico.

— Realmente, tudo isso foi uma excelente história, Gerard. — Levantou-se, retirando do bolso a seringa que carregava e sem esperar alguma reação do caçador, fincou a seringa no peito do mais velho e injetou o líquido.

A reação foi imediata, Gerard não conseguia se mexer.

— O quê?!

Stiles alargou o sorriso e brilhou os seus olhos, deixando Gerard irritado.

— **O** **Conselho** mandou lembranças! — A última expressão que Stiles vislumbrou foi o medo quando mencionou sobre o conselho e logo o coração de Gerard não batia mais. Assim como um grito de uma banshee longe dali. — Veneno de Kanima é sempre eficiente. Principalmente em fingir um ataque cardíaco — murmurou ao sair do quarto.

Quando chegou em casa, foi logo pegando o seu laptop para iniciar o seu relatório semanal. Escutou o seu gato miar lá no teto e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Sentou-se no sofá e tratou de fazer seu serviço; não deixando de informar sua visita à Gerard. Mesmo que ele cheirasse a morte, era bom prevenir, pessoas lunáticas como ele sempre conseguem se safar das coisas na primeira oportunidade. Estava quase terminando quando seu gato resolveu pular em cima de seu laptop.

— Nick — disse entre risadas. Tirou ele de cima e o colocou do seu lado, recebendo em troca um ronronar. — Já falo com você garoto. — Terminou de digitar e enviou para Sarabelly, depositando o laptop na mesinha de centro. Deitou-se no sofá com Nick em seu colo e passou a acariciá-lo. Nick miava baixinho e ronronava, arrancando sutis sorrisos de Stiles.

— Pois é, Nick... a missão se iniciou da melhor maneira possível. Mas Scott Mccall... ainda não consigo acreditar que ele irá se tornar um alfa; um simples mordido. — Suspirou pesadamente, passando a encarar o teto. — Ele parece estar vivendo num mundo fictício onde é um herói, mas acho que isso será a sua ruína…  _ Não dá para salvar todo mundo!  _

Sem perceber, adormeceu ali mesmo.

**-x-**

Quando segunda-feira chegou, Stiles não poderia estar mais agitado. Ficou sem fazer praticamente nada no fim de semana, apenas fez suas corridas matinais, aproveitando em ir na floresta para conhecer os arredores. Normalmente iria ligar para os seus pais, mas queria deixá-los aproveitar a viagem. Apenas não foi voando para o colégio porque era impossível, mas pisou fundo no acelerador nas oportunidades que tinha. Viu Scott se aproximando de Lydia e aproveitou indo rápido para o seu ármario e ouvir a conversa.

— Lydia — chamou ela. 

— O que foi, Scott?

— Gerard morreu. — Pela sua visão periférica viu a cara de espanto dela. — Minha mãe me contou, parece que foi ataque cardíaco. 

— Então não houve nada de sobrenatural? — perguntou, mesmo que no fundo não acreditava muito nisso.

— Parece que sim.

— E a sua opinião? — Elevou a sobrancelha, fechando o seu ármario.

— Sinceramente não quero pensar nisso. — Estremeceu. Stiles estreitou os olhos para o fundo do seu armário, pegando o livro de história. — Eu realmente prefiro acreditar que foi isso, já que ele já cheirava a morte. 

— Certo, acho que é melhor assim… após tudo o que aconteceu. — Desviou o olhar. Stiles sorriu de canto e fechou o armário. Indo em direção a aula de história que seria junto com Scott.

Como não queria forçar muito a aproximação, resolveu sentar no meio. Acreditava que Scott viria até ele, se não hoje, naquela semana com certeza. E sorriu quando Scott entrou na sala e sorriu para si, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao seu lado.  _ As coisas estavam saindo perfeitamente. _

— Oi — disse Scott, sorrindo ainda mais e oferecendo a sua mão. — Sou Scott Mccall.

— Stiles Stilinski. — Apertou a mão ao sorrir de canto. Não havia perigo em dizer o seu sobrenome, tinha uma certeza absoluta de que ele jamais saberia que era um sobrenome de família tradicional de lobisomens.

— O que diabos é um Stiles? — Riu.

— É apenas um apelido. — Fez uma careta. — Meu nome é meio que impronunciável. — Riu junto de Scott. Ambos conversaram brevemente, enquanto que o lobo do Scott sentia que poderia confiar em Stiles, este que estava borbulhando de felicidade que tudo estava indo nos conformes. No treino de Lacrosse, Stiles treinou junto de Scott, obviamente, evitando de mostrar qualquer reflexo extra. 

— Pai, ele ainda por cima me deu o número dele — contava Stiles para o seu pai o ocorrido do dia. Após terminar o treino e chegar em casa, fez uma videochamada com Noah. Contou o ocorrido com Gerard, a forma em como semana passada Scott estava querendo se aproximar, foi contando tudo numa enorme empolgação. Não esquecendo de sempre enfatizar que a missão estava sendo um sucesso. — Tipo, quem troca o número com alguém no primeiro dia que conhece?!

Noah riu, balançando uma cabeça.

— Alguém que confia. 

— Está insinuando algo? — Stiles estreitou os olhos devido ao tom que o seu pai usou e a cara que ele fez. Noah sorriu de canto.

— Mesmo que esteja reclamando dele. Reparando os defeitos do mordido em como ele não sabe nada das tradições, nem se quer um pingo. Mesmo que odeie esse senso de heroísmo dele, porque você sabe que isso não existe. No fundo, você sabe que o seu lobo está confiando nele. — Uma risada debochada foi ouvida.

— Pai, acho que a loucura da idade está batendo mais cedo do que o esperado. Eu — apontou para si —, gostar de Scott Mccall? Um simples mordido estupido que vai virar um alfa genuíno... Eu realmente não sei como ele está vivo até hoje. Ele é patético! E o Senhor ainda diz que eu estou gostando dele?! Isso é uma piada. — Deu outra risada, mas Noah riu ainda mais alto, ele realmente estava achando engraçado.

— Você gostou dele, mas não quer admitir. — E encerrou a ligação, deixando Stiles levemente envergonhado, mas fervendo de raiva, porque por mais que dissesse aquilo em voz alta, ele sabia, no fundo, sabia que o seu lobo e ele estava confiando em Scott Mccall. Trincou o maxilar, fechando a tela no laptop e o deixando de canto. Encostando-se no sofá aos bufos.

— Droga, velho! — resmungou. Sentiu seu celular vibrando e franziu o cenho. Era uma mensagem do Scott.

_ "Ei, mano, quer ir comigo ao tatuador? Vou fazer uma tatuagem! _

E tinha um emoji mostrando a língua. Stiles em primeiro momento ficou indignado.

Mano? **Mano?!** Mas que é isso?! Ele acha que a gente tem tanta assim intimidade pra me chamar de  _ mano_. —Rangeu os dentes ao se lembrar das palavras de seu pai. Mas então, quando terminou de ler a mensagem; gargalhou. Alto e com vontade. Até mesmo Nick olhava para o seu dono com a cabeça inclinada.

Stiles limpou as lágrimas que surgiram no canto de seus olhos e responderam a mensagem, segurando outra risada que queria surgir.

_ "Claro, é só mandar o endereço que eu te busco e vamos lá, mano..." _

Resolveu colocar o mano para o outro não estranho, mas ainda assim queria rir. Stiles queria muito ver essa cena. Scott não tinha a mínima noção do que estava prestes a fazer. Então Stiles estava curioso em como ele iria se explicar para um simples "humano" a cura da tatuagem. _"Oh, céus, será hilário." _ , pensava o lobo.


End file.
